Family
'''Family '''is the second episode of the Sim Chronicles following the lives of many Sims seen throughout the wiki. In this episode we follow the life of the Jandy family as they embrace the New Year and also give thanks to the wonderful year that they had. The timeline of this epiosde is based in the child years. Story Curled up fast asleep under the thin sheets placed on the bed, a young married couple lay snuggled up together. With Joe's head placed upon Andy's chest, while light smiles graced their lips. Warmed by each other and the sheets that covered them the slept peacefully. Through the years of laying together it seemed that how they slept together became second nature. Almost instantly their bodies already knew how to adjust to the other person's movements. Even as they slept they comforted each other, softly wrapping their arms around each other. Always connected. As morning began to rise up, the sunlight lit up the bedroom through the thin material of the curtains and caused Joe to curl closer to Andy and bury his face into his armpits. Once the light made its way further into the room, its bright rays caused Andy to awaken. Looking down he saw his beloved laying comfortably under him. "Good morning" he whispered to Joe, softy kissing him on the forehead. Joe awoke with a strong grin boldly plastered on his face. Shifting the position of his body, Joe pushed himself up and gently kissed Andy on the lips with a simple reply. Once Joe was out of the room and into the bathroom, Rumble jumped on top of the bed as Ana eyed Nemo. Initially Nemo felt awkward as Ana was creeping her out. She wanted to bad to say something but she kept her words. Nevertheless Nemo weirdly looking back at her sister. "Nemo" Ana, called out softly, "I think it's best we had a few words." With a Wink Ana took baby Maya and walked into her room. Realizing what Ana meant, Nemo's voice grew dull as she replied, "Yes. Words." Rumble was oblivious to what the girls were talking about but then again she was too occupied with jumping on her parents bed. When both Nemo and Ana was in the room together Ana placed Baby Maya, leaving her to play with Ana's favorite stuffed animal. "Okay is everything ready for today?" Ana asked. "No", Nemo quickly replied with a smile. "What why?" "I don't know maybe it has to do with Rumble and I share a room and it is impossible to sneak anything past her since we are always together?" Ana sighed deeply as she expected things to go more smoothly. Nevertheless, the show still had to go on and they had always to do so. "Okay here's what we're gonna do." Ana said as she reached into her draw for the list of things, "Here get these things and please make sure everything's perfect for today." Nemo was confused, "How am I supposed to get all of this down with Rumble around?" Being the big sister that she was Ana had been three steps ahead of everything which shouldn't be surprising. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Rumble you just handle the list." As always Nemo shrugged and agreed with Ana as she did with most of her plans. "When all else false Ana knows best" she said playfully. Just as Ana was about to make a smart remark, Maya caused all of the toys in Ana's room to disappear and reappear all on the bed with her. "I'm not even gonna say anything" Ana said as she smiled at her baby sister. After breakfast Nemo got dressed and made her way to meet up with Matt who was going to help her our with making sure everything was perfect. During her walk through the snow filled town she looked around at the white blankets of what was once a lushes green area Honestly she wasn't the biggest fan of the cold weather but being about to play in the show or seeing her breath in front of her was pretty cool so it made things more bearable. As she turned the corner she saw Matt there at his front door waiting for her in the snowy weather. "What are you doing", she said in a high pitched giggle. Matt just laughed at her as he didn't really know himself. "I am enjoying myself", he replied as if he knew what he was talking about. "Um, yeah" she said. Shaking her head at him she smiled, "Clearly that is what your doing." Grabbing him by the arm she forced him to follower her on her errands, "Now start enjoying yourself with me." (To Be Continued) Cast Category:Episodes